mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2/Gallery
Transferring the magic A very bright sunlight at Canterlot S4E26.png Luna "we cannot have what he is looking for" S4E26.png Twilight "and give up my magic" S4E26.png Twilight hears Luna talk S4E26.png Luna "Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air" S4E26.png Luna "Somepony must keep it safe" S4E26.png Cadance "That somepony is you, Twilight" S4E26.png Twilight "Why me?" S4E26.png Celestia "is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists" S4E26.png Celestia "If we transfer our magic to you" S4E26.png Cadance "Do you understand what we're asking" S4E26.png Twilight "It's just" S4E26.png Twilight "I'm only now learning" S4E26.png Twilight "To take on even more" S4E26.png Cadance holds Twilight's hoof S4E26.png Celestia and Luna nodding S4E26.png Twilight "Taking on this task" S4E26.png Twilight "but with the help of my friends" S4E26.png Celestia 'I'm sorry, Princess Twilight' S4E26.png Celestia "you must keep your new abilities a secret" S4E26.png Twilight a bit upset S4E26.png Twilight determined S4E26.png Twilight "I will not fail to do my duty!" S4E26.png Celestia "Then we must begin at once" S4E26.png The three princesses at their position S4E26.png The three princesses around Twilight S4E26.png Celestia about to transfer her magic S4E26.png Luna about to transfer her magic S4E26.png Twilight sees other princesses about to transfer their magic S4E26.png Celestia with glowing eye S4E26.png|Avatar State! Cadance with glowing eye S4E26.png|Double Avatar State! Luna with glowing eye S4E26.png|Triple Avatar State! Big ball of alicorn magic S4E26.png Big ball of alicorn magic forming S4E26.png Twilight a bit worried S4E26.png|Oh Celestia... Alicorn magic transferred to Twilight S4E26.png Twilight braces herself S4E26.png Discord feeling shaky S4E26.png|I feel a disturbance in the—oh, never mind. Discord "That can't be right" S4E26.png Tirek "What can't be right?" S4E26.png Discord "Carry on" S4E26.png Tirek walking S4E26.png Celestia and Luna looking at Twilight S4E26.png Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png Twilight powered up S4E26.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png Twilight with all of the alicorn magic S4E26.png Twilight now with all the alicorn magic S4E26.png Twilight running towards Celestia S4E26.png Twilight hugging Celestia while teary-eyed S4E26.png Celestia without her cutie mark S4E26.png|Celestia's blank flank. Luna without her cutie mark S4E26.png|Luna's blank flank. Cadance without her cutie mark S4E26.png|Cadance's blank flank. Celestia, Luna and Cadance now powerless S4E26.png Back at the library Golden Oak Library at night S4E26.png|This is the last time we'll see this place again. Twilight walking quietly S4E26.png Spike "You weren't gone very long" S4E26.png Twilight hears Spike S4E26.png Twilight "Yep!" S4E26.png Twilight involuntarily levitating books S4E26.png Twilight nervous grin S4E26.png Spike stretching himself S4E26.png Spike goes back to sleep S4E26.png Twilight "The sun should be up by now" S4E26.png Twilight's magic charged S4E26.png Twilight "The sun should be up by now!" S4E26.png Twilight looking at the moon S4E26.png Twilight "You can do this" S4E26.png Twilight's electrifying magic S4E26.png Twilight's horn glowing S4E26.png The moon about to be moved S4E26.png Twilight slowly levitating S4E26.png The moon moved down S4E26.png The moon being moved all over the sky S4E26.png The sun being moved all over the sky S4E26.png The moon rises back up S4E26.png The sun rises back up S4E26.png Encountering Shining Armor and the princesses Shining Armor and guards see the sun moving S4E26.png The guards hovering S4E26.png Shining Armor's helmet disappears S4E26.png Discord wearing Shining's helmet S4E26.png Discord "whatever are you doing here?" S4E26.png Shining "Back off, traitor" S4E26.png Shining and Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png Tirek's legs S4E26.png Tirek sucking away the guard's magic S4E26.png Tirek "Abandoning his true nature" S4E26.png Shining shoots magic beam S4E26.png Tirek holding a ball of magic S4E26.png Tirek throws magic ball into his mouth S4E26.png Tirek smiling S4E26.png Tirek holding Shining's muzzle S4E26.png Tirek sucks out Shining's magic S4E26.png Shining's legs shaking S4E26.png Shining Armor powerless S4E26.png Shining "How... could you... do this...?" S4E26.png Shining Armor on the ground powerless S4E26.png Discord looking at Shining Armor S4E26.png Tirek "Why don't you go and have a little fun?" S4E26.png Discord giggling S4E26.png The princesses weak S4E26.png Celestia rises up S4E26.png Tirek destroys the door S4E26.png Tirek facing the princesses S4E26.png Tirek levitating Celestia S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Celestia's magic S4E26.png Tirek "What have you done?" S4E26.png Celestia smiling S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Luna's magic S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Cadance's magic S4E26.png Tirek shouting S4E26.png|'"Where..."' Tirek "is your magic?!" S4E26.png|'"...is your magic?!"' Trying to get used to her magic Door about to be blown up S4E26.png Door blows up S4E26.png Twilight at the library entrance S4E26.png Twilight "I have to gain better control" S4E26.png Spike sees Twilight running away S4E26.png Spike following a running Twilight S4E26.png Twilight "gotta go...somewhere" S4E26.png Twilight flies away fast S4E26.png Twilight flying really fast S4E26.png Rainbow observing from a cloud S4E26.png Rainbow sees Twilight flying away S4E26.png Rainbow gets spinned around S4E26.png Rainbow looking at Twilight flying away S4E26.png Rainbow sees Twilight fly away really fast S4E26.png Rainbow flying after Twilight S4E26.png Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack look at each other S4E26.png Fluttershy running S4E26.png Twilight flying towards the ground S4E26.png Twilight hits the ground S4E26.png Twilight lands on the ground S4E26.png Twilight's friends surrounding Twilight S4E26.png Twilight with an electrifying magical energy S4E26.png|So that's why she's called Twilight Spark''le. Twilight "I must have caught a particularly strong breeze" S4E26.png Twilight "or something" S4E26.png Rainbow "because there wasn't any breeze up there" S4E26.png Twilight "but I don't really have time" S4E26.png Twilight electrified S4E26.png Twilight smiling S4E26.png Rarity "Another visit to the Castle of the Two Sisters, I presume?" S4E26.png Twilight's friends with big grins S4E26.png Twilight "Not today!" S4E26.png Twilight gets electrified again S4E26.png Twilight "Tirek may still be a threat" S4E26.png Twilight "and encourage everypony to remain inside" S4E26.png Twilight about to fly S4E26.png|"And off I-" Twilight stops herself S4E26.png|"Oh, wait." Twilight walking S4E26.png Twilight walking away S4E26.png Twilight's friends see Twilight walking away S4E26.png Imprisoning the princesses / Finding out about Twilight Tirek sitting at the throne S4E26.png The princesses looking at Tirek S4E26.png Tirek "How does it feel" S4E26.png Tirek with orbs of magic showcasing each of the pony races S4E26 S4E26.png Tirek smashing the orbs S4E26.png Celestia "You will not prevail" S4E26.png Tirek conjuring up a portal to Tartarus S4E26.png Luna transported to Tartarus S4E26.png Cadance transported to Tartarus S4E26.png Celestia transported to Tartarus S4E26.png Portal to Tartarus closed S4E26.png Tirek smile S4E26.png Tirek hears Discord S4E26.png Discord playing with a stained glass window S4E26.png Tirek "Of course" S4E26.png Tirek taking off his medallion S4E26.png Tirek presents his medallion S4E26.png Tirek wearing Discord his medallion S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek's medallion S4E26.png Discord "I do love a good accessory" S4E26.png Discord stroking his beard S4E26.png Stained glass window showing Tirek and Discord holding a sword and a sandwich respectively S4E26.png Tirek "Amusing" S4E26.png Tirek walking inside the castle S4E26.png Tirek sees something S4E26.png Tirek looking at stained glass window showing Twilight S4E26.png Tirek "is this meant to be humorous?!" S4E26.png Discord "I haven't touched that one yet" S4E26.png Tirek pointing at Discord S4E26.png Discord "that you truly considered this a team effort" S4E26.png Discord holding medallion S4E26.png Tirek "where can we find this fourth princess?" S4E26.png Tirek grabbing Discord's neck S4E26.png Discord laughing S4E26.png Discord "Princess Twilight lives above a library" S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png Tirek "Not for much longer" S4E26.png Stained glass window of Twilight melted S4E26.png Imprisoning the Mane 6 / Betraying Discord Tumbleweed tumbling away in Ponyville S4E26.png Fluttershy 'I'm sure Discord will catch Tirek' S4E26.png Rainbow "I'll bet he takes his sweet time" S4E26.png Fluttershy and Rainbow hears Discord S4E26.png Fluttershy and Discord hugging S4E26.png Fluttershy "Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches?" S4E26.png Discord showing Fluttershy a plate of cucumber sandwiches S4E26.png Discord drops the plate S4E26.png Discord imprisons Twilight's friends S4E26.png Twilight's friends imprisoned S4E26.png Tirek "You've gathered up all of them" S4E26.png Discord "And her little dragon, too" S4E26.png Spike trying to bite Discord's finger S4E26.png Fluttershy crying S4E26.png Fluttershy "I thought we were friends!" S4E26.png Discord 'Oh, we were' S4E26.png Discord "But Tirek offered me so much more" S4E26.png Discord "Surely you saw this coming" S4E26.png Fluttershy "I didn't" S4E26.png Tirek using his magic S4E26.png Main cast's cage being levitated S4E26.png Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy sees their cage being levitated S4E26.png Pinkie, Applejack and Spike sees their cage being levitated S4E26.png Tirek sucking away all the magic of Twilight's friends S4E26.png Discord sad S4E26.png Tirek smiles S4E26.png Main cast's cage put back onto the ground S4E26.png Tirek growing in size S4E26.png Tirek "You really think she'd do anything for them?" S4E26.png Discord "it will be yours" S4E26.png Discord "Soon there won't be a Pegasus, Earth pony or unicorn" S4E26.png Discord "who will be able to stand up against us" S4E26.png Discord hears Tirek S4E26.png Tirek "Who said anything about us?" S4E26.png Discord being levitated S4E26.png Tirek "You've helped me grow strong" S4E26.png Tirek levitating Discord S4E26.png Discord looking at his pony friends S4E26.png Tirek's eyes S4E26.png Close-up of Tirek's eyes S4E26.png Tirek about to suck away Discord's magic S4E26.png Discord's magic sucked away S4E26.png Tirek sucking away Discord's magic S4E26.png Discord's magic getting sucked away by Tirek S4E26.png Discord on the ground while Tirek walks away S4E26.png Discord holding the medallion S4E26.png Discord "A gift from someone close to you" S4E26.png Tirek "My brother who betrayed me" S4E26.png Tirek "It is as worthless as he is" S4E26.png Tirek walks away S4E26.png Applejack to Discord "Surely you saw this comin'" S4E26.png Discord "I didn't" S4E26.png Discord looking at the medallion S4E26.png Discord "I truly didn't" S4E26.png Twilight vs. Tirek Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters S4E26.png Twilight on a cliff S4E26.png Twilight "I can do this" S4E26.png Twilight using her magic S4E26.png Twilight teleports S4E26.png Twilight "Perfectly controlled teleportation" S4E26.png Twilight teleports at the Canterlot Castle S4E26.png Twilight teleports at a waterfall S4E26.png Twilight teleports on a buffalo S4E26.png Twilight teleports at a rock S4E26.png Twilight stuck S4E26.png|Looks like Twilight is stuck between a rock and...another rock. Twilight hears Tirek S4E26.png Twilight uses her magic S4E26.png Tirek 'You have something that belongs to me!' S4E26.png Twilight flies off S4E26.png Twilight flying fast S4E26.png Twilight flying past Tirek S4E26.png Twilight looks behind S4E26.png Twilight flying away S4E26.png Twilight landing on the ground S4E26.png Twilight hits Tirek S4E26.png Twilight looks up S4E26.png The mighty Tirek S4E26.png Twilight looking up at Tirek S4E26.png Twilight and Tirek face-to-face S4E26.png Tirek about to conjure up a magic beam S4E26.png Twilight teleports away S4E26.png Tirek sees that Twilight has disappeared S4E26.png Twilight teleports on the library S4E26.png Twilight looks into the telescope S4E26.png Tirek viewed through the telescope S4E26.png Magic beam about to hit the library S4E26.png Twilight reacts S4E26.png Golden Oak Library blasted by the magic beam S4E26.png|Oh, horse feathers!! Twilight escapes the library with Owlowiscious S4E26.png Twilight falls onto the ground S4E26.png Twilight shocked S4E26.png Golden Oak Library destroyed S4E26.png|'R.I.P. Golden Oak Library (10/10/10 - 05/10/14)' Twilight and Owlowiscious sad S4E26.png Owlowiscious flies away S4E26.png Twilight ready to battle S4E26.png|That's the last straw! Nopony takes my home away from me!! Twilight teleports in the sky S4E26.png Twilight shoots a colorful magic beam S4E26.png Tirek protects himself from the magic beam S4E26.png Tirek shielding himself from Twilight's magic beam S4E26.png Tirek gets pushed back S4E26.png|Still think this is a show for little girls, eh? Tirek trying to overcome the magic beam's force S4E26.png Mushroom cloud S4E26.png Tirek rises up S4E26.png Twilight lands S4E26.png Twilight angry S4E26.png Tirek "Now I understand" S4E26.png Twilight angry while using her magic S4E26.png Rocks rise up S4E26.png Twilight about to fly fast S4E26.png Twilight flies off fast S4E26.png Twilight flying towards Tirek S4E26.png Tirek shooting magic beam S4E26.png Twilight shielding herself from Tirek's magic beam S4E26.png Twilight shielding herself S4E26.png Twilight teleports back onto the ground S4E26.png Twilight shoots laser beam at Tirek S4E26.png Tirek's face being shot by laser beam S4E26.png Tirek pushes Twilight's magic beam away S4E26.png Tirek about to levitate Twilight S4E26.png Twilight being levitated S4E26.png Tirek levitating Twilight S4E26.png Tirek throws Twilight towards the mountain S4E26.png Twilight hits the mountain S4E26.png Twilight at a mountain with a magic aura around her S4E26.png Twilight sees Tirek S4E26.png Tirek throws himself towards the mountain S4E26.png Tirek goes through the mountain S4E26.png|Ooh, that's gotta hurt... Tirek pushing through the mountain S4E26.png Twilight on Tirek S4E26.png Twilight teleports away from Tirek S4E26.png Twilight forming a magic beam S4E26.png Twilight shoots Tirek away with great force S4E26.png Tirek falls onto the ground S4E26.png Twilight flying fast towards the ground S4E26.png Magic beam shot onto Tirek S4E26.png Twilight lands onto the ground S4E26.png Twilight sees Tirek's magic beam shot S4E26.png Tirek lifts a piece of the earth S4E26.png A piece of the earth thrown afar S4E26.png Twilight flies away S4E26.png Tirek about to smash the ground S4E26.png|'"TIREK..."' Tirek smashes the ground S4E26.png|'"...SMASH!"''' Twilight destroys a rock S4E26.png Twilight destroys a rock 2 S4E26.png Twilight destroys a rock 3 S4E26.png Twilight preparing her magic beam S4E26.png Tirek shoots out a magic beam S4E26.png Twilight shoots out a magic beam S4E26.png The magic beams of Twilight and Tirek about to collide S4E26.png A big explosion S4E26.png|And then everyone died. The end. Giving up the magic Twilight facing Tirek S4E26.png Twilight's Rainbow Glow S4E25.png|Well, we all knew it would happen, and, it did! Unlocking the chest Rainbow Power Pinkie Pie.png Rainbow Power Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash rainbowfied (A little redundant, but whatever.) Rainbow Power Applejack.png Rainbow Power Fluttershy.png|Well..this was foreshadowed... Rainbow Power Rarity.png Rainbow Power main6.png|We have super powers and know how to use them Main cast powering up S4E26.png|The Rainbowfied Mane 6. Rainbow Power Rarity And Twilight.png Rainbow Power Pinkie RD And AJ.png Rainbow Power Twilight Rarity And Fluttershy.png Epilogue / Let the Rainbow Remind You The Main6 At Their Castle.png Main 6 Rainbow Power S4 E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png|Ponyville residents approach the new castle Coco Let The Rainbow Remind You.png Wonderbolts Let The Rainbow Remind You.png Cheese Sandwich Let The Rainbow Remind You.png Breezies Let The Rainbow Remind You.png Silver Shill Let The Rainbow Remind You.png Discord and ponies.PNG Twilight's Kingdom Final Picture.png|Freinds forever Promotional Tirek's eyes S4E26.jpg|The Alicorn: The Desolation of Tirek S4 ending teaser.png|Twilight's kingdom in the background. Princesses being controlled by the force S4E26.png Hub Promo 4.434s Throne Room S4F.png|Hub Season Finale Promo with Twilight and Apple Jack's marked thrones visible Hub Promo 4.473s Throne Room S4F.png|Hub Season Finale Promo with Rainbow and Rarity's marked thrones visible